1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image receiving apparatus which uses pulsed light as illuminating light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image receiving apparatuses which use laser light as illuminating light have been well known. In order to reduce unevenness in illuminance in such apparatuses, a method, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,876, has been used wherein a laser beam scans an object to be observed, and an image of the object is received while the light storage time of an image sensor is controlled in accordance with the scanning frequency of the laser beam, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,876.